


Declaration

by Shinigami24



Series: Avengers Investigations [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American History, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forgery, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Sight seeing, Theft, declaration of independence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After the theft of an important item, Legacy must take on a new set of thieves.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second fic. Brainstorming this series was fun. I'm up to 16 fics so far and the muses have yet to hint at the ending. So it's up in the air on how this series will end. A word of warning, this series is based on my top favorite series, so expect a lot of historical landmarks to appear in this series. Krewe Hunters is based in the USA, but there's so much history in not only the United States, but around the world. So expect me to take you fans around the world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone breaks in and takes a valuable document.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for #2. This fic has been in the works for a long while. #3-5 are already planned out, I'm holding off on #6-9 until I get the other fics on my list done first. This isn't the only series I'm working on.  
> On that note, RiR will be next to be updated.

**_Avengers Initiative headquarters, Brooklyn, New York City, New York, 2018;_ **

Six months had passed since Niko's death. Many things had happened since then. Peggy and Angie got married in an intimate ceremony with only family and friends in attendance. Bobbi had remarried her former husband much to everyone's relief.

Legacy's reputation continued to grow. From solving cases dealing with the supernatural and paranormal to being called in when the clients were prohibited from involving the police, they were in high demand. They were thriving.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's palace, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve cuddled on the sofa in their shared apartment.

"Someday, we need a bigger place in Brooklyn." Bucky was saying.

"What kind of place? I want room for our hobbies." Steve replied.

"Brownstone works best. And extra bedrooms for our future children. Well after we get married." Bucky replied.

"Definitely. You need to propose first." Steve reminded him.

"Of course!" Bucky chuckled. They kissed. The couple could not get enough of each other.

* * *

  ** _National Archives Building, Washington D.C.;  
_**

A shadowy figure snuck into the building. They crept around the museum soundlessly. Luckily, they had planned for this, and long memorized the layout. Arriving at their destination, they looked around one last time. They they got out their tools and got right to work.

About a half hour later, they walked out of the building with their objective safely tucked away in a briefcase. They had succeeded into their goal and pulled off the greatest heist ever. The Guinness World Records would have to pay up when they made the papers! Exiting the building, they strolled down the street, whistling 'Winds of Change.'


	2. Landmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out, ch 2 should be posted tmw.
> 
> On another note, I'm updating the tags for some of my past fics. This is for the Tony Stark fans. I'm Team Cap forever. If you don't like it, remember I warned that due to the fallout of the cacw on A03-I have ZERO love for Tony Stark. Sadly, I have no ways of filtering my search to take out ALL WinterIron, Anti Team Cap, Anti Steve fics without filtering out everything else. Finally, all flames/threats you leave at my fics will be DELETED.  
> I will only accept constructive criticism. Thank you.  
> ETA: I figured out the tags for this fic. I'll be updating the fics as I go.

**_Avengers Initiative headquarters, Brooklyn, March 3rd;_ **

Legacy had their usual office hours. They were working through paperwork. All of sudden, an intercom sounded,

"Fury would like to see you now." the receptionist said. They looked at each other and got up. The team gathered in the office. Fury was seated at his desk with Phil in a chair next to his desk.

"We have been handed another case." Fury announced.

"What is it about?" Peggy wanted to know.

"There was a theft at the National Archives." Phil started,

"They stole the Declaration of Independence." he finished. They all stiffened.

"What was stolen?!" Pietro shouted.

"Wait, there are only two drafts in existence." Becca spoke up.

"Which one did they take?" Scott wanted to know.

"The final, signed copy." Phil revealed.

"That document is worth a boatload of cash." Trip stated.

"Whoever has it will try to sell it. Get it back before it leaves US soil." Fury commanded.

* * *

A hour or so later, Scott and Hope went out for lunch. They ordered pho and com tam from the Vietnamese shop next door. They shared their food and enjoyed the company. After their lunch ended, Scott and Hope held hands and walked back to the office.

* * *

**_Barnes house;_ **

That evening, Becca, Bucky, and Steve visited their family with Kyle and the kids in tow.

"Hi, everyone!" Steve greeted. They were swamped with hugs. The kids ran around and played while the adults greeted each other.

"My babies are here!" Winifred beamed. After the adults finished hugging and shaking hands, they sat down on the large couches to chat away.

* * *

**_AI headquarters, March 4th;_ **

Legacy had a meeting. Their demeanor was all business.

"This is a delicate case. No one, and I mean no one can know about it besides us." Becca was saying.

"The press hasn't spoke a word about it." Scott commented.

"We are keeping a lid on this one." Peggy replied.

"Good, we don't need the media getting in our way." Bucky replied.

"Now, onto the actual case." Peggy declared.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They chatted away and rested.

"Let's enjoy the peace and quiet while we can." Steve suggested.

"Yes, let's." Bucky agreed. They kissed and smiled.


	3. Pros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives take a look through the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 might be posted tmw.

Bucky and Steve took Cassie Lang, Bucky's nephews and nieces on a tour around Brooklyn. The kids bounced all over. They were so excited. They finished the tour with a visit to the Brooklyn Bridge Park. They headed to Pier 6 to play at the Sandbox Village, go on Slide Mountain, swing at Swing Vallery, and run through the flower fields. They had fun and made plans to visit again.

* * *

**_National Baseball Hall of Fame and Museum, Cooperstown, New York;  
_ **

Legacy visited the National Baseball Hall of Fame and Museum. They wandered the entire place looking at the players listed in the Hall of Fame from 1936-2018. There were black & white pictures to color pictures. The color pictures ranged from muted to bright and vibrant.

"Look, there's Babe Ruth from the New York Yankees!" Pietro marveled.

"I remember seeing a documentary on Babe Ruth." Steve told them.

"It was about his life after the Red Sox's traded him." he finished.

"There's Jackie Robinson from the Brooklyn Dodgers in 1962." Trip mentioned.

"Wait, they moved to Los Angeles in 1958." Bucky was confused.

"Don't look at me." Wanda replied.

"There's Lou Gehrig and Buck Ewing." Bobbi smiled.

"Most of these players were erased because of their race. Now, we get to see the truth." Sam declared. They went through the museum some more.

* * *

**_Peggy and Angie's place, Manhattan;_ **

Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"How far do you think that the thieves are now?" Angie asked her wife.

"We have no idea. We don't really know how they got in without setting off an alarm for ten minutes." Peggy sighed.

"It's a pro. Most pros have been casing for decades to be able to that." Angie explained.

"Okay, yeah, that seems reasonable." Peggy responded.

"They won't be easy to catch." Angie warned. Peggy groaned before they kissed each other.

* * *

That evening, Legacy got dinner from their favorite Thai takeout in Brooklyn. They were happy and shared food. They ordered drinks afterwards. Then they all called cabs to their respective houses.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place;_ **

After Bucky and Steve got back to their shared apartment, they shut and locked the door behind them. Then they stumbled through the door to their bedroom and stripped. They kissed and rolled around on their bed, nude. Bucky grabbed the lube and uncapped it. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up. He pushed into Steve with a soft groan. They rocked slowly against each other.

Thirty minutes later, Steve was close to coming, so Bucky wrapped a hand around him. He stroked the blonde until he came with a scream. Bucky followed, coming deep inside his love. As they came down from their orgasms, they kissed hard.


	4. Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives review the security measures in the National Archives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. RtR will be updated next. Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked with trying to compile notes for future fics in this series. I'm done with my notes for now.  
> The last names I got from various books.

Legacy visited the National Archives Building. They went through the hallways and reached the gate leading to the Rotunda for Charters of Freedom. The curators got out her keys and unlocked the gate. When the gate swung open, they walked into the rotunda and looked around the huge room.

"This room is closed to the public until we have it back." the curator revealed. The detectives thanked the curator and got to work.

They split up and searched every inch of the room. When they were done, they met with the staff in the lounge. They shook hands and sat down.

"Okay, we'll just ask a few questions." Hope said.

* * *

A few hours later, Trip and Skye hung out together. They ordered some food and chilled. They played Mario Kart Deluxe. They were loud and laughing as they had fun.

* * *

**_Fury's office, AI headquarters, Brooklyn;_ **

The team was giving their progress reports to Fury. They radiated seriousness as they spoke.

"So does you have any persons of interest?" he asked.

"Four. Their names are Lucy Sackville, Zoey Ackerman, Grayson Weatherby, and Jeremiah Martell." Skye replied.

"I think we can get somewhere with this list." Bucky mused.

"I hope that we get somewhere and fast." Peggy replied.

* * *

**_Barnes homestead;_ **

Becca, Bucky, Steve, Kyle and the kids went to Bucky and Becca's parents' house. The entire extended family were there having gathered for a family get together involving dinner.

Dinner consisted of vegetable and white lasagna with salad and herb bread. They had milk or water to drink. Dessert was triple chocolate mousse cake with strawberries on the side.

They were really happy to be together again. They laughed as they talked over their meal. They enjoyed the time they had together.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place;  
_ **

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve was back in their apartment alone. They stripped down and cuddled up in their bed.

"I am so glad to get some time to sleep." Steve was saying. They had the day off tomorrow. So they could stay up late. Bucky nodded,

"We were in the archives for five hours." he responded.

"I am so happy that AI has the bill and will be transporting us back and forth." Steve replied. Then they kissed softly before settling down to get some sleep.


	5. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives take a new look at the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

The detectives resumed their investigation. They looked through the archives and double checked what was still there and what went missing. No glass was broken and there were no fingerprints to dust for. They were tired and frustrated.

"We have nothing." Skye was saying.

"It's fine, we'll figure it out." Wanda reassured.

"We should look into the importance of these materials." Sam suggested.

"Okay, let's go outside for a bit to look at the entrance." Bucky replied. So they walked out of the archives.

* * *

The next day, Legacy took the kids to visit important landmarks that played crucial roles into the American Revolution. The places were; Fraunces Tavern, Fort Greene, Fort Washington, City Hall Park, Federal Hall, Morris-Jumel Mansion, Trinity Church, St. Paul's Chapel, Battery Park, and Green-Wood Cemetery. They had a lot of fun learning about New York history. It was an educational experience.

* * *

In the meantime, Lucy, Zoey, Grayson, and Jeremiah met up at a coffee shop. They were visibly stressed out.

"What is going to happen?" Lucy wanted to know.

"Hold out." Grayson replied.

"Be patient. Don't freak out." Zoey elaborated. They listened to the advice, but were still scared.

* * *

That afternoon, Scott and Hope bonded with Cassie. They set up to make a simple lasagna, house salad, and herb bread. The family enjoyed testing and prepping. When the lasagna was done, they took said dish out of the oven. Then they sat down to eat and enjoy.

* * *

 That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close without any space. Eventually, the night grew late, and they settled down. They fell asleep in each other's arms without a second thought.


	6. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thief is irritated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5 as promised. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 should be posted tmw.

**_AI headquarters, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They were all business.

"Both drafts are worth an immense amount." Hope was saying.

"Watch out. The thief might try to throw us off." Scott warned everyone.

"How?" Wanda wanted to know.

"Keep an eye out of forged copies." came the reply.

"Great. If people learn of this, there will be copycats and forgeries coming out of the woodwork." Bucky grimaced.

* * *

Trip and Skye watched a movie; Pacific Rim. They enjoyed themselves greatly.

"I can't wait to see the sequel." Trip was saying. Skye bounced in her seat,

"It is going to be good." she beamed.

"Totally!" Trip grinned. They made plans to attend.

* * *

**_a vague location;_ **

The culprit read the newspaper front to back. Zero yet again. They were disappointed and a bit irritated.

"Give me the credit I well deserve!" they growled. Then they sat back to think as they planned their next move.

"They'll recognize me and give me the respect that I deserve." they vowed.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place;_ **

Legacy pulled out a game of Dungeons and Dragons. Sam's team worked hard on their campaign. Luckily or unluckily, depending on whom you asked, Steve, the DM managed to stop them.

"Wow, Steve is really serious about this." Bobbi commented.

* * *

After the game ended, and everyone else left, Bucky and Steve retired to their room. They stripped down to their birthday suits. Then Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He carefully prepped Steve.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and wrapped Steve's legs around his waist. Grabbing hold of the latter's hips, Bucky lined himself up. He thrust inside of Steve.

When Bucky was all the way in to the hilt, he pulled out slowly, before thrusting back in. He started a slow pace.

Thirty minutes later, Steve was nearly out of his mind with sheer pleasure and he was close to coming. Bucky finally took pity on his love and wrapped a hand around Steve.

Bucky stroked the blond to orgasm, causing him to moan. Moments later, Steve spilled his seed all over their stomachs with a scream. Bucky kept thrusting through Steve's orgasm.

Bucky held out for five more minutes before he orgasmed deep inside of Steve. As the lovers came down from their highs, they smiled happily. Then Bucky pulled the covers over them and they kissed softly before cuddling.


	7. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. EoAHC will be updated tmw.

A few days later, the detectives were a little further into the investigation.

"Who is the most suspicious?" Hope was saying.

"Jeremiah seems suspicious." Pietro responded.

"Anyone else?" Sam wanted to know.

"Lucy. She rubs me the wrong way." Becca replied.

"Okay, we'll watch them." Peggy said.

"Alright, get back to work on it." Becca declared.

* * *

A few hours later, Lucy, Zoey, Grayson, and Jeremiah met up in the waiting room at the station. They were all nervous energy.

"Now, keep quiet." Zoey was saying. Minutes later, they were being questioned.

"We have nothing to say." Grayson replied.

"That's okay. We have all day." Sam was undaunted.

* * *

**_Peggy and Angie's place, Manhattan;_ **

Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"Have you gotten anywhere with your case?" Angie was saying.

"No. They aren't saying anything." Peggy sighed.

"You'll figure it out eventually." Angie reassured. Then they kissed.

* * *

The next evening, Legacy went out for Korean food. The meal was delicious. They laughed and talked over their food.

After dinner, the team returned to headquarters. They were completely surprised when they found the guard arguing with a deliveryman. They were in each other's faces.

"This has to be a crank call." the guard insisted.

"Explain this then." the deliveryman glared, as he jabbed at the address on the parcel.

"What's going on?!" Pietro exclaimed. The deliveryman spotted them and he promptly handed the package over to the nearest person. While Peggy was signing the clipboard, Bucky opened the package. His eyes went wide as he took in the contents.

"You guys better take a look at this." he announced, as he handed the parcel around. They looked inside and were totally shocked.

"Okay, boys. This is wild." Skye promptly declared.

* * *

A hour or so later, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bed. They were snuggled together, wrapped around each other. They talked for a bit more before they kissed softly. Then Bucky pulled the bed covers over their bodies, they smiled as they rested.


	8. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve try to keep up with the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.

A few days later, the detectives had their own meeting. They needed to discuss the document.

"This is a forgery. It is missing key signatures and the paper is too smooth to be aged naturally." Bobbi was saying.

"This means that the case is still open." Scott noted.

"This wasn't even a good forgery. What are they trying to do?" Wanda wanted to know.

"He is wasting our time. This is a deliberate distraction." Hope replied.

"He is going to great lengths though." Steve mused. They continued to discuss the case.

* * *

**_Fort Greene Park Conservancy, Brooklyn;_ **

Legacy took the kids to Fort Greene Park Conservancy. The 30 acres park was Brooklyn's first park and dated back to the American Revolution. The trees had trees scattered all over, alongside open fields, and rolling hills. Wild flowers bloomed. Kids around around on playgrounds, while teens played basketballs. Tourists visited the Visitor's Center and the monument. The monument was dedicated to Prison Ship martyrs.

They were taken aback by the magnitude of the monument. After they finished exploring the monument, they kept exploring the rest of the park.

* * *

When lunchtime arrived, the kids' stomachs rumbled, so the adults decided to take a break. They found a open area and sat down. They spread out blankets, and the kids took seats around, while Becca and Steve left for the car. They returned with the picnic basket between them. They unpacked the basket.

Lunch consisted of potato salad, strawberry bacon blue cheese salad, and tomato basil pasta salad. There were additional sides; mini herb frittatas, Individual seven level dip, and tortilla chips.

The main entree was chicken salad sandwiches. Other sides consisted of Thai chicken skewers, tuna & chickpea cups, and cornbread. They had pink lemonade and water to drink.

Dessert were; key lime and blueberry pies in jars, chocolate dipped clementines, crumb bars, chocolate chip cookies, and banana split bites.

The group filled their plates. Some of the kids tried to get to the dessert.

"No dessert," Becca scolded the kids.

"Eat lunch first." she finished. They ate their food without anymore fuss. The day then continued without a hitch.

* * *

That evening, Trip and Skye hung out. They watched Brooklyn 99 together. They enjoyed the show and loved the episodes.

"Okay, get more snacks. We're going to binge watch this." Skye declared.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Bucky cuddled him softly.

"I love the time we get together." Steve was saying.

"I love my niblings so much, but they have too much energy for me." Bucky admitted. Steve yawned.

"Yeah, they are balls of energy." he admitted.

"Let us get a nap in." Bucky suggested. They kissed again before resting up.


	9. Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The culprit gets upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter, everyone!:) Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

A week alter, the investigation was still continuing. They found that the forgery couldn't be more than a week old.

"They really wasn't trying." Bobbi said. Trip and Skye continued to get closer. The two had a lot of fun together.

* * *

**_Ground Zero Memorial and Museum;  
_ **

Legacy took the kids to see Ground Zero; a 9/11 memorial and museum. The memorial consisted of two reflecting pools with bronze panels. The bronze panels had names of people who had died on both 9/11 and Feb 23, 1993.

The museum consisted of five exhibits; Historical, Memorial, Witness at Ground Zero, Reflecting on 9/11, and Rebirth at Ground Zero. The group learned about the terrorist attacks at World Trade Center in Feb 23, 1993 in Memorial. They also learned about the events that led up to Sep 11. The tragic events of Tuesday, Sept 11, 2001, that had changed the world forever, and the aftermath.

Some of them cried softly, as sad memories returned. The kids were confused.

"There was a lot going on emotionally." Hope explained. They sighed and tried to contain themselves.

* * *

A few days later, they were at Trip's place. They got really nervous as they watched each other.

"Okay, I just really like you." Skye confessed.

"The feeling is mutual." Trip smiled.

"So, let's give it a try?" Skye suggested.

"We can do that. Let's go out." Trip responded.

* * *

Elsewhere, the culprit was fuming. They were besides themselves in anger.

'How dare they blackmail me!?' they thought. They continued to seethe for several minutes before a brilliant plan came to them. They smirked. It had the right amount of terrible, horrible, no good, and very bad needed for this.

'They will pay.' they promised darkly.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled in their bed, their arms and legs entwined around each other. Bucky and Steve kissed.


	10. Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thief hates changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. I'll be switching back to EoAHC and focusing on finishing that fic for now. When the prologue for the next fic is posted, I'll resume Declaration.

**_Avengers Initiative headquarters, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives got together for a meeting. They needed to go over their suspect list.

"We have a lot of suspects." Wanda was saying.

"With strong motives." Bucky pointed out.

"Yeah. We need to narrow them down more." Bobbi replied. They decided to let it go.

* * *

That afternoon, Trip and Skye went on their first date. They went to an ice cream shop. The new couple had a lot of fun eating their ice cream sundaes. As they finished their ice cream, they kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Historical Society;_ **

 Legacy visited Brooklyn Historical Society. The society was a mixture of a library and museum. The exhibits covered the history of Brooklyn's waterfront, Brooklyn Prospect Park, Brooklyn Chamber of Commence, and many more.

There was even an exhibit on Jackie Robinson, Brooklyn women from past to present, and the Brooklyn Charter of the anti-slavery movement. Legacy viewed a replica of the Emancipation signed by President Abraham Lincoln. Legacy marveled at the exhibits.

"So much history." Scott commented.

"I told you so." both Bucky and Steve said. Peggy chuckled at them. The group enjoyed learning about Brooklyn's history. It was a great educational experience.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They went to their bedroom and stripped. When they were nude, Steve got onto the bed while Bucky grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve thoroughly.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. They went at a fast pace. A few minutes later, they were close to coming, so Bucky took Steve in hand.

Bucky stroked Steve until he came screaming. Steve spilled his seed all over their stomachs. Bucky held out for a bit more before he spilled his seed deep inside of his lover. Afterwards, they kissed softly to relax and calm down.

* * *

 While Bucky and Steve were occupied, the culprit and the blackmailer met in their hideout. The blackmailer strode through the door smugly before shutting it behind them. Then they started a discussion.

"What are you doing interfering?" the culprit sneered.

"What? Don't like the rules changing?" came the cocky reply. The thief sneered and pushed the person down. They proceeded to pull out a gun and shot them in the chest point blank. The blackmailer stared in frozen shock before they hit the ground dead.

The gun was cleaned but still taken by the thief. As the thief walked out of the hideout, the body laid there alone in a slowly growing pool of blood.


	11. Change of Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives are back at square one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

The next day, the detectives met the police at the crime scene. They arrived at the warehouse to find the crime scene cordoned off.

"Jeremiah was just killed. He isn't the thief." they said. They took in the look in Jeremiah's eyes. His sightless eyes stared up at the ceiling. His eyes were filled with fear and horror.

"He saw who killed him." Bobbi mused. They asked the ME to close his eyes. They didn't want to see his fear. The body was examined and lifted up.

* * *

**_AI headquarters, Brooklyn;  
_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They were still reeling from the sudden change in their suspect list.

"The stakes just got a lot higher!" Pietro exclaimed.

"What can we do?" Sam wanted to know.

"We are going to get the other suspects in protective custody." Peggy replied.

"Okay. Good luck." Becca said. They got on the line with the police.

* * *

**_Peggy and Angie's place, Manhattan;_ **

Peggy and Angie stayed in for dinner. They made chicken marsala with basmati rice. They drank wine and fed each other. Peggy and Angie kissed slowly before retiring to their bedroom.

* * *

That evening, the detectives went out for dinner. They went to a steakhouse. They enjoyed their dinner of steak or seafood with vegetables. They had either beer or soda to drink with their respective meals.

All worries of the case was pushed away by joy. They enjoyed it all without a care.

* * *

After dinner, Bucky and Steve had some alone time at their apartment. The couple kissed softly in their bedroom. Then they stripped down and got in bed. They needed to rest as much as they could.


	12. File

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get the file on Jeremiah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.

A week had passed since they found Jeremiah's body. The detectives' investigation had bore fruit. They got back the ME report on Jeremiah. They met in the lounge. Everyone was really tired.

"The second gunshot wound punctured his lung." Skye was saying.

"He had no chance." Sam said.

"Whoever did this has no remorse." Bucky replied. They looked more and more in the evidence.

* * *

**_South End of Central Park, Manhattan;  
_ **

Legacy took the kids to Central Park. They visited Victoria Gardens; an amusement park in the South End of the park.

The rides consisted of BigFoot, Happy Swing; a swing ride, Grand Priz, Mini Mouse; a beginner roller coaster, Jump Around, Aeromax, Barn Yard, Family Swing; another swing ride, RainbowWheel, a combo of Ferris wheel and a hot balloon, Rockin'Tug, and Kite Flyer. The group had fun riding the rides, then they moved on to the games.

There were five games; Rising Waters. Whack-a-mole, roll-a-ball, ring toss, and lucky duck. They all played the games and won prizes.

They enjoyed themselves with the live shows. The performed danced, used hula hoops, sang, and many more acts.

They ate lunch then grabbed snacks. There were cotton candy, caramel corn, and ice cream. The fun away from work was worth it.

* * *

That evening, Trip, Skye, Peggy, Angie, Scott, and Hope went on a group date to a grill. They shared the delicious food. They laughed and talked over their meal, and had fun in general. After they finished their dinner, they tipped the waiter well and left.

* * *

A few days later, the detectives toured MET. They marveled at the galleries and halls. There were; European sculptures and decorative arts, Modern and contemporary art, Egyptian art, Medieval art, Arts of Africa, Oceania, and the Americas, Greek and Roman art. There were other halls such as the Robert Lehman collection, arms and armor, American wing, and Thomas J. Watson library. 

"We'll have to come again." Steve sighed.

That evening, they visited the Empire State Building. They headed straight to the observation deck. They looked at the New York skyline and marveled at the gorgeous sunset. Red, orange, and yellow light filled the sky as the sun started to go down. The sky started turning blue and violet. Some group members took pictures and captured beautiful moments.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some time alone. They cuddled in their bed and talked for hours. Finally, the night grew late, and it was time for lights out. So Bucky pulled the covers over their bodies, before kissing Steve softly. They cuddled even closer and turned the light off.


	13. Wait & See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The suspects are on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Ch 13-14 will be posted next.

**_AI headquarters, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

A few days later, the investigation was well underway. Legacy continued the investigation without stopping. They found more info on their suspects.

"Okay, what do you have for me?" Becca was saying.

"All of them have at least one motive." Pietro replied.

"So, we cannot exclude anyone yet," Steve sighed.

"Yeah, so we gotta get deeper." came the reply.

* * *

**_American Museum of Natural History, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

Legacy took a day off and took their families to visit the American Museum of Natural History. The exhibits consisted of 'The Titanosaur', a dinosaur skeleton, 'The Butterfly Conservatory'; the world's largest collection of butterflies and moths, 'Inside You' that covered human health, 'Amazon Adventure' a film that showcased the adventures of a 19th century naturalist and an explorer, and Opulent Oceans; an exhibit on 33 illustrations. They marveled at the exhibits and had a lot of fun together. It was all so perfect.

* * *

In the meantime, Zoey, Lucy, and Grayson were waiting at a smoothie shop. They sat around a black round table, looking at each other, cold smoothies condensing on it.

"What are we going to do?' Lucy was saying.

"We wait for them to come to us. We can't look nervous." Grayson responded.

"Fine. Just don't come to me if they come after you without us intervening." Zoey replied.

"Whatever. Keep quiet." Lucy retorted.

* * *

That evening, Bucky, Steve, and the extended Barnes family met for a family dinner. Dinner consisted of steak, tangy carrot slaw, broccoli, biscuits, eggplant fries, tomato chickpea salad, sweet potatoes with pesto, creamy spinach bake, potatoes with herb and butter, tomato and squash gratin. Dessert was either cheesecake or chocolate mousse cake. They had milk or water to drink.

They were so happy to be together again. The family kissed each other's cheeks.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They were in their bed nude. They kissed and caressed and made love to each other. All too soon, Bucky broke away and grabbed the lube. Uncapping it, he slicked up his fingers and carefully prepped Steve. When Steve was ready, he slicked himself up and pushed into him. 

Bucky went slow with Steve, smirking as he thrashed around. Steve was driven out of his mind with sheer pleasure. Eventually, Bucky took pity and relented, speeding up his pace. It didn't take long for them to both hit their climaxes, coming with gasps and sighs. As their bodies cooled in the aftermath, Bucky and Steve shared a kiss.


	14. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogation has their suspects breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14 will be posted next.

A few days later, Legacy visited Times Square. They went to watch a Broadway musical; Hamilton. They loved watching the song and dance play about Alexander Hamilton. The play was amazing and fun. They could not stop listening to the soundtrack on the way home.

* * *

The next morning, Zoey, Lucy, and Grayson were taken into interrogation. They were all nervous and blabbering. They didn't know what to say. They were out of options and their excuses wouldn't fly. In the end, one of them broke down and spilled their deep, darkest secrets.

* * *

**_Rockefeller Plaza, Manhattan;_ **

Scott, Hope, Trip, Skye, Peggy, and Angie went out on a group date. They went to the Rockefeller Plaza. After taking a tour of the center, they visited one of the observation decks. They enjoyed the tours and the view of the city skyline. They took photos and kissed.

* * *

That evening, Legacy went out to a pizzeria for dinner. They ordered pizza, breadsticks, and salad in addition to soda. There were cheese, meat lovers, pepperoni, combination, and veggie lovers. They enjoyed their meal. It was perfect and delicious.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Steve was in Bucky's lap, watching as they read Lord of the Rings; 'The Fellowship of the Ring'. Steve listened as Bucky read the final line;

_"'Then shouldering their burdens, they set off, seeking a path that would bring them over the grey hills of the Emyn Muil, and down into the Land of Shadow.'"_

"Done. We can read The Two Towers next." he announced.

"Can we do that tomorrow night? It's getting late." Steve requested.

"Sure." Bucky smiled. Then they shared a kiss.


	15. Turn In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finds something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 will be posted tmw.

Lucy, Zoey, and Grayson met at Grayson's apartment. They were pissed, while Grayson was afraid?

"What the hell are we going to do now?! They aren't letting up." Zoey fumed.

"I have no more money." Lucy sighed.

"The police know about our side jobs." Grayson confessed.

"What?!" Lucy shouted. Grayson cringed as his fellow co workers glared at him.

"Wonderful." Zoey groused. They were angry and tired.

* * *

**_AI headquarters;_ **

The detectives met again. They needed to discuss their findings.

"Grayson is off the list. He's an escort." Skye announced to her fellow detectives. They were taken aback.

"That explains why he's been so evasive." Hope mused.

"We need to turn them over to the police." Bucky said. So they went to Fury.

"Okay, we'll take care of it." Phil promised as he got on the line with the local police chief.

* * *

**_Starbucks;_ **

Trip and Skye went to Starbucks. They got coffee and pastries. Skye ordered a parrot cake pop and Iced white chocolate mocha. Trip opted to get a glazed doughnut and caramel macchiato. As their date came to an end, they kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_Kyle and Becca's house;_ **

That evening, Legacy had a games night. They set up board games, cards, and the odd few other games on the tables. They even went as far to clear an area and set up the Twister mat. Kyle and the kids joined in.

The card games consisted of Skip-Bo, Uno, Go Fish, Gin Rummy, and Old Maid. Board games were; Cluedo, Monopoly, Chutes & Ladders, Candyland, and Sorry! The odd games were Battleship, Domino train, Connect Four, Twister, and Bingo. They had fun and bonded. They played more and more rounds.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place;  
_ **

After games night ended, Bucky and Steve went back to their apartment. They cuddled in their bed and talked about the case.

"We have two suspects left." Steve mentioned.

"This case keeps having twists and turns." Bucky sighed.

"The criminal seems to be one step ahead of us." Steve groaned.

"We'll have to figure it out quick." Bucky warned.

"We're close to the end, so we should get there soon." Steve reassured. They kissed and relaxed some more.


	16. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. Ch 16-17 will be posted next.

Legacy had a day off, so they gathered in the den at Becca's house and watched Star Wars, starting with The Phantom Menace. They munched on soda and snacks and enjoyed themselves watching the entire movie franchise. They laughed and cried as they quoted the movies.

"The negotiations were short." Trip chuckled.

"The force is strong within this one." Bobbi commented.

"Are you an angel?" Wanda smiled.

"What do you mean, naked?" Skye giggled. They laughed at Threepio and Artoo's antics. They loved the plot and everything about the series.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoey and Lucy were out on a trail near the park. They were uptight and stressed.

"What is going on with you?" Zoey was saying.

"I am scared that the cops are going to bust in the doors." Lucy admitted. Zoey tried to calm her.

"It will be alright." she said.

"I hope so came the glum reply.

* * *

**_AI headquarters;  
_ **

Legacy held a meeting. They were at their wits' end. They had hit a dead end.

"What do we do now? Time is running out and we have no leads!" Hope exclaimed.

"We need to set a trap." Skye said.

"Yeah. It's the only way." Sam agreed. They huddled together to plan.

* * *

_**Bucky and Steve's place;  
** _

Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. They kissed as they stripped the other of their clothing. When they were nude, they got onto the bed and Bucky grabbed the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve.

When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up. Lining himself up, he got a hold of Steve's hips and thrust in. When he was all the way inside, to the hilt, he paused to allow Steve to adjust. A few minutes later, Steve was relaxed, so he nodded at Bucky. Bucky pulled out and thrust back in, starting a slow pace.

He did his uttermost best to drag it out. About an eternity later, Steve was out of his mind with sheer pleasure and scratched at Bucky's back.

"Hurry up!" he panted.

"Be patient." Bucky was adamant. A long time later, he took pity on Steve and sped up the pace. Soon, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve and started stroking.

It didn't take long for Steve to come, spilling his seed all over their stomachs. Bucky held out for a bit more before he spilled his own seed deep inside of his love.

In the aftermath, as they laid on their backs, letting their bodies cool, Bucky and Steve kissed softly.

* * *

**_National Archives Building, Washington D.C.;  
_ **

The team staked out the museum. They all found hiding places in the Rotunda and settled in to wait. A hour later, the culprit entered the building. They had something important to do.

Footsteps echoed through the silent building as the thief headed straight to the Rotunda. Moments later, they arrived and went to the case where the Declaration had been held.

After getting the case open, they placed a document inside and turned back. They were nearly at the door when they were grabbed.

"Going anywhere?" Trip asked.


	17. Disclose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thief is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17 will be posted next.

Legacy had the thief surrounded, all of sudden, the lights switched on. Luckily, Legacy quickly shut their eyes, while holding the thief. They opened their eyes to look at the thief.

Lucy had a look of a deer in the headlights as she blinked her eyes rapidly. She recovered to scowl at them.

"Damn you, I was so close!" she seethed. The detectives didn't bat an eyelash. All in a day's work.

* * *

A long tense moment passed before Peggy broke the silence with a mere comment.

"Why?" she wanted to know.

"Simple, I'm involved in sex work." came the reply.

"What does sex work have to do with theft?" Bobbi wasn't impressed.

"One of my clients is really into historical documents. He said he had to have this one." Lucy confessed.

"And what happened?" Scott asked.

"He blackmailed me. Jeremiah blackmailed me." Lucy sighed. She continued to speak,

"We forged the real document and replaced me."

"However, Jeremiah got out of control and I had to kill him. You know the rest." she finished.

"Okay, thank you for telling us the truth." Sam responded. The police came in to arrest Lucy. They arrived at the lobby just as Lucy struggled and slipped out of the cuffs.

* * *

Lucy was out of her cuffs when men dressed in dark clothing stormed the lobby with guns blazing. They spread out. All the hell broke loose literally. The police had to engage in a standoff. Legacy got caught up in the middle. They had to duck and wait for the shots to be fired.

* * *

**_lobby of National Archives Building;_ **

An uneasy tension filled the lobby. Everyone was frozen as they eyed each other warily. Shots were being fired left and right. In the end, the police managed to kill three mercs before Lucy and the mercenaries realized that they were outnumbered. And so the group was rounded up and taken into custody.

"It's finally over." Becca sighed.

* * *

**_AI headquarters, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their office. Steve looked at the ceiling.

"I need to change my routine. I'm getting bored." he mentioned.

"What do you mean? What's boring?" Bucky wanted to know.

"All we do now is solve cases and then go home and do paperwork. The only good things out of the ordinary is going sightseeing, and we cannot do that all the time. I need excitement. SAFE excitement." Steve responded.

"We can find something to do besides work. I'll look into some things." Bucky reassured. Steve kissed him,

"Thanks babe!" he smiled.


	18. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police deal with the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Depending on how things pans out, ch 18 will be posted tmw.

The police were bringing their new prisoners in the police station for questioning. The curious reporters dogged their heels.

"The Washington Daily News. Can you please explain why two National Archives museum workers have been arrested?" a reporter asked.

"The Washington Herald. Have anything happened in the last month?"

"Express. Does the arrests have any connection to why the Rotunda at the National Archive is currently closed?"

"The Hill. Can you explain why gunshots were heard at the museum a few hours ago?"

"The Washington Sun. There has been rumors of a forgery. Is there any comments on that?"

"No comment." an officer said to the crowd. The police chief emerged from the station with the museum director.

"We will be holding a conference on this matter." the police chief announced.

* * *

The next morning, the National Archives museum held a press conference. The media were there in full force. The museum director stood at the podium. Cameras were set up around the room. Reporters sat in rows, holding notepads and pens.

"We are looking into the smuggling ring of national documents, whether domestic or foreign." the director announced. Instant chaos resulted.

"We are taking questions, one person at a time, please." the director requested. The reporters were up and excited by the new scoop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trip and Skye went out on a date. They went to a chopped cheese stand. They shared their meals and loved it. Trip and Skye kissed afterwards.

* * *

**_National Archives museum;_ **

Legacy met with the curator. They had an important delivery to make. After they exchanged greetings, they got to business.

"We have something for you." Becca said, as she handed over a airtight case. The curator took the case and opened it. She gasped as she saw the genuine Declaration inside. She blinked back tears, as relief and joy overtook her.

"Thank you so much. Here is your reward, the board requested you take them as thanks for your hard work." she said, as she handed Legacy envelopes. The team opened them to find VIP passes to future events and vouchers from the museum shop. The voucher was for a free item of their pick from the museum shop.

Legacy smiled and thanked the curator for their new passes and vouchers. The curator in turn thanked them for their time and work.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve went out to a steakhouse for dinner. Dinner consisted of steaks with broccoli and baked potatoes. They drank soda with their meal.

It was a private night out. The couple talked and laughed over their meal. When it was time for dessert, they chose chocolate cake. After paying the bill, they kissed and walked out of the steakhouse, hand in hand.


	19. Family Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families go to Coney Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epi will be posted next.

**_Luna Park, Coney Island, Brooklyn;_ **

A few days later, Legacy took their families to Coney Island to celebrate their successful case. The kids bounced up and down, excited for the rides. The parents just wanted to taste the food. They bought their tickets and entered the amusement park.

* * *

A hour or so later, the couples played the games. The games were; Fried Frogs, Water Racer, Whack-A-Mole, Bazooka Blast, Whooper Waters, Luna Arcade, Hot Shots, 3 Point Challenge, Bob's Fishing Hole, Stinky Feet, Tub Dash Splash, Lobster Pot, Hang Man, Balloon Bust, Ring Toss, Pong Pool, Pyramid Splash, Rebound, Basketball EXTREME, and Grab a Duck. 

They won prizes and had fun. Next, they moved to the souvenir ships. They looked at and bought T-shirts, caps, and mugs.

"Thank you for suggesting this." Steve smiled at Bucky.

"You're welcome." Bucky replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam, Becca and Kyle, Bobbi, and the twins took the kids on rides. The ride types varied from extreme thrill to mild thrill. There were roller coasters such as Coney Island Cyclone, Thunderbolt, Soarin' Eagle, The Tickler, Circus Coaster, and Steeplechase. The water rides consisted of Wild River, Watermania, and Mermaid Parade.

The extreme thrill rides were; Coney Island Raceway, Sling Shit, and Zenobio. High thrill rides consisted of Air Race, Luna 360, Brooklyn Flyer, Electro Spin, Power Surge, and Endeavor. Moderate thrill rides were; Coney Island Hang Glider, Coney Island Sound, Lynn's Trapeze, Coney Tower, and WindstarZ. Finally, the mild thrill rides consisted of Speed Boat, B&B Carousel, Seaside Swing, Magic Bikes, Tea Party, Brooklyn Barge, and Convoy. The kids had a lot of fun. It was a perfect and fine day.

* * *

That evening, Legacy stopped by Ferarri's Pizza. They got soda and pizza rolls for dinner. They were really happy. It was the perfect time out. For dessert, they stopped at Coney's Cones and got either gelato or sorbet ice cream scoops. They either ordered cones or bowls to go with said ice cream scoops.

The available flavors were vanilla, chocolate, pistachio, hazelnut crunch, coffee, white chocolate macaroon, mint, lemon, strawberry, mango, and many more. They ate their treats happily. Then they resumed their exploration of Luna Park.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve rolled in their bed nude. Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He proceeded to prep Steve thoroughly, causing him to moan. When Steve was more than ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was slow and sweet.

About a hour later, they were close to coming, so Bucky brought Steve to orgasm. Steve screamed as he came all over their stomachs. A short while later, Bucky cursed as he fell over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside of Steve. As they came down from their orgasms, they kissed and smiled.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives go to their superiors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. Then it's the last you'll see of Legacy until this Sept.  
> The prologue for the next fic on the list will be posted next. The title is Egalitarian. It's an Alpha/Omega fic.

**_AI headquarters, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

Legacy met with Fury and Phil. They needed to discuss the case. They talked about the outcome, then the subject of Lucy came up.

"Good. We will see about her judgment." Fury was saying.

"You are free to go." Phil said. They all got up and left.

* * *

**_Barnes homestead;  
_ **

The Barnes family got together at George and Winifred's house for a potluck dinner. They all got in a line with plates.

Dinner consisted of barbecued chicken, mashed potatoes, coleslaw, corn bread, macaroni & cheese, cucumber tomato salad, peach and avocado salad, black-eyed peas salad, fruit platter, pasta salad, mozzarella, red pepper, and bacon skewers, cream of corn, buttermilk biscuits, rice, cheese, broccoli casserole, and strawberry jello salad with cool whip.

The dessert table was filled with platters of delicious smelling goodies. The options were; Almond cheesecake, tres leches cake, peanut butter M&Ms brownies, chocolate pudding pizza, rice krispie treats, apple-cranberry pie, coconut macaroons, lemon bars, Funfetti cupcakes, carrot cake with cream cheese frosting, mocha-pecan bon bons, tropical ambrosia shortcake, Neapolitan party cake, white chocolate cookies, and berry easy cobbler.

The children were happy and eating. The family was always sharing food and spending time with each other.

* * *

In the meantime, the couples went to the movies on a group date. They watched A Wrinkle in Time. They enjoyed and loved the movie. It was like reliving their childhood.

* * *

The next day, Legacy had bonding time. They resumed where they left off and watched The Revenge of the Sith. They sat down with bowls of popcorn, trail mix, and soda cans.

They were so focused on the plot line that some twists took them by surprise. They began to cry. The duel between Obi-Wan and Darth Vader was extremely interesting, despite the tragedy of it all.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some time alone. They went to their bedroom and stripped down to their birthday suits. Moments later, Steve got onto the bed while Bucky grabbed the lube. Uncapping the tube, he proceeded to slick up his fingers.

Bucky prepped Steve carefully. When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and pushed in. Bucky set the pace hard and fast. Several minutes later, they came hard with smiles and kisses.

As they recovered in the aftermath, Bucky and Steve smiled again and kissed. They drifted to sleep, finally fully relaxing. There was no pending case. It was just the two of them together.


End file.
